TT: Vacation
by RobStar124
Summary: They have finally convinced him to take a break and go away for a while but little does he know that its going to be better than he first anticipated..


Raven was shooken from her meditation as well as starfire, who had joind her on this particular day. They were on the roof of titan tower, with the boys making a lot of noise from playing soccer. The girls were shooken by the boys yelling, "LOOK OUT!"  
Starfire jumped from her meditation pose and struck the ball with her foot and the ball hit Beast boy with force. "Nice shot, girl!" Congratulated Cybrog. Starfire gave a small giggle until she heard the whimpers of Beast boy.  
"Oh! Friend, beast boy! I apoligize! Are you injured badly?" Asked Starfire.  
"Nah, it's okay Star. Your not trippin. heh." Replied Beast boy, sitting up. Starfire made a confused expression on her face.  
"But...Beast boy. I am sitting, how could I trip if..." Starfire was cut off by Robin's small laughter. He stopped and smiled at her, "No, Star. He means that it's no big deal." he explained. She smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Beast boy who took it. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin held his communicator in his hand, "Downtown. It's uh...what!" Said Robin, freaked.  
"Robin! What is this villan we must take down?" Questioned Starfire.  
"I'll tell you star, but you wont like it. It's Fang and Kitten." Robin declared. Her eyes fired into a bright Green.  
"Okay, Okay! Let's go!" He ordered. Raven took off with Cyborg on her energy circle of travel. Beast Boy changed to an eagle and flew with the other two. Starfire hovered over the edge of the tower. Robin ran and jumped, being caught by a helpful starfire who locked her hand around Robin's. "Thanks star," Said Robin. Starfire looked down as Robin looked up, and gave a big cheerful smile, "Now, let's go!" So they joined the other titans and flew to the trouble which they had to sort.  
As they approached Starfire caught a glimpse of Kitten about to hit them with her whip she used for sikie when he was a huge flying, killing machiene. Her eyes widened.  
"Robin! Use your grappling hook, NOW!" She said, Kitten nearing. He looked back at her, " Why?" he asked, curiously. She had no time to answer, she dropped Robin. He did exactly as Starfire had told him. He grabbed his grappling hook and swung safely to the ground. But as soon as he reached safety, he looked back to the sky. Kitten came straight at starfire. Kitten laughed evily as she attacked her with electrifying whip. Starfire screamed and got a shock. She became weak and fell through the clouds. Back on the ground, Robin saw all what was happening. "Starfire!" He yelled as she flew towards the ground. He sprinted as fast as he could and jumped, catching starfire in his arms. She flickered her eyelids open and stared up, "Robin?" she asked, a little confused.  
"Don't worry, Star. I got you." he said giving a small smile. She had anger written across her face as she looked back at the cackling Kitten. She stood up and clenched her fists which glowed green as her strength was about to appear. Robin stood up next to her, "Titans! Let's get em!" Called Robin. Cyborg set his sonic cannon and shot at Fang who got thrown into a tree. Raven then used her power to throw a large piece of metal on top of the odd villan. Beast boy quickly took over and turned into a rhino and rammed the metal into Fang. Robin then through an ice bomb at him, causing Fang to freeze. "Alright titans! Yo! Where's Star?" boomed Cyborg. Starfire, zoomed up to Kitten punching her in the face. "OW! Ugh! Your gonna pay for that!" She said, attacking Starfire with the whip. Starfire dodged it but grabbed the end. It didn' hurt her in the slightest. It only took effect when she didn't brace herself. Starfire being a whole lot stronger than Kitten, yanked the whip from grip and dropped it, leaving it to sizzle through sky until finally crashing on the ground. Kitten stood her ground though and ordered the creature she was floating on to charge. Starfire dodged but grabbed Kitten by the shoulders and into the sky. "Oh no. You knocked me off my monster. What ever will I do?" Kitten said Sarcastically. Starfire looked completely bewildered though.  
"I'm so lucky daddy, got me my own powers!" She cackled. Suddenly, Starfire let go of her but Kitten flew back up and tried hitting Starfire. All of a sudden, yellow starbolts shot out of Kitten's palms. Completely in shock, Starfire was hit but she soon shook herself out of it. "H...How did you do that!" demanded Starfire.  
" Oh, yeah! Daddy saw your powers and thought I should have them. " She smirked. Starfire laughed.  
"Well, Kitten of earth. You may have one of my abilities but you do not have my strength or my alien strength!" She exclaimed, shooting lasers from her eyes, hitting Kitten. Kitten did a flip and shook her head only to see Starfire kick her round the face. Kitten flew through the clouds right into the arms of the fellow titan, Cyborg who held her tightly so she would not escape. "Good work, little lady!" said Cyborg, chuckling.  
"Yeah. Nice job, Star." Agreed Robin. Starfire blushed a little at Robin's comment. Robin saw this and just smiled. Kitten struggled as she came round. But, she couldn't get away from Cyborg's grip no matter how much she tried, "UGH! Let me go you cyber freak!" Shreiked Kitten.  
"No way, Kitten, your going to prison with your boyfriend." Replied Robin  
"Oh, Fang isn't my boyfriend anymore, he was just here trying to steal something. Don't worry Robbie - poo! I can be your girlfriend again," Smiled Kitten. Just as Robin was about to speak, Starfire jumped in the way, " Sorry! Robin does not associate with criminals. Sides, I'm sure Robin has better taste in females than you!" Starfire noted, smiling. Robin smiled to himself, he loved her little innocent smile, even though she was the toughest girl he had ever met. The other titans cracked up in laughter aloud, " She so owns you, Kitten!" Beast boy grinned. Starfire again looked confused. "Um...I am not related to her so how do I own her, beast boy?" Pointed out Stafire. Raven rolled her eyes along with beast boy.  
"Starfire. I'll explain it on the way to the police." Offered Raven. "So...Beast boy meant..." began Rave as they began to make their way to the police. Robin watched and smiled. Cyborg patted his shoulder, making Robin stumble a little. "Oh, hey Cy." He greeted.  
"Yeah, yeah, bird boy. What's with the big smile across your face?" He asked, suspicious even though he knew what or should I say who he was looking at. Robin's smile dropped immediately, "I'm not smiling..." he trailed off.  
"Dude, yeah you were..."  
"Oh yeah...I was! Oh, just because...we caught Kitten!"  
"Uh huh..." Cyborg laughed. Robin scratched his head, his ears a little hot from embaressment. After dropping Kitten to the police, they decided to get some pizza. The waitress strolled over to their table, " What pizza would you like?"  
"Margherita!" Said Robin  
"Anything without meat!" Said Beast boy  
"Uh...BBQ?" said Raven.  
"PEPPERONI ALL THE WAY!" said cyborg.  
"Mustard and mint!" Said Starfire, smiling from ear to ear. All the titans stared at her a little scared. So did the waitress. She opened her eyes to see all her companions staring. " What is wrong with my choice of pizza?" She asked, her eyes full of sadness. Robin jumped to her side, " Nothing Star, but that isn't a pizza they do here, sorry." Replied Robin.  
"Oh...Ok! I go with your choice, Robin." She answered.  
"Uhm...Same!" Said Raven and Beast boy, together. Cyborg looked a little disappointed, "Fine..." he grumbled. Starfire's eyes widened. She knocked the table a little flying over the table to Cyborg, "There there, friend Cyborg!" Comforted Starfire, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ha, thanks Star. It's alright, it is only pizza." Chuckled Cyborg. Her face brightend as her friend was happy again and she flew back to her seat jerking the table again, "Starfire!" Moaned Raven. Starfire looked at her with sadness and regret, " I apoligize friend Raven, I was meerly attending to my seat..." her voice wobbled.  
"Uh. Sorry. At least you didn't knock anything over." Claimed Raven. Cyborg hooted as he smelled their pizza being brought over to them. Suddenly, the waitress slipped on a small puddle of water on the floor. Starfire gasped and flew to catch the waitress. Raven catching the pizza and placing it on the table. Starfire smiled at the waitress, "You are unharmed?" she asked.  
"I'm fine. Just a little clumsy I guess, thank you for catching me. Other customers saw the act of safety and clapped at Raven and Starfire. They both took their seats again. Raven just nodded to the people and put up her hood. Starfire smiled and blushed a little. Beast Boy groaned and put his hands on the table, "Dude! I wish we had days off!" He mumbled.  
"We can't Beast Boy. We are hero's. We are here to help people in need of help and trouble round here never seems to rest." Raven notified him, taking a slice of pizza.  
"Yeah but..." He was cut off by Cyborg.  
"Man, give it up will ya?" He responded to Beast boy's little outburst. Robin put his fingers to his chin in thought. Starfire glanced away from her bickering friends to Robin, "Friend, Robin. Please, tell us your thoughts." insisted Starfire. The other titans looked over at him as well.  
"Maybe..." He said.  
"Maybe what?" asked Raven.  
"Maybe Beast Boy is right..." Robin stated. Starfire just smiled at Robin as she agreed with anything he ever said. Whereas, Raven and Cyborg looked at him in shock. Beast boy jut grinned and began cabagepatching.  
"Yo, what is wrong with your brain, dude!" Accused Robin.  
"Yeah, Robin. Nobody ever agrees with Beast boy as most of his ideas are stupid..." She reported. Beast boy stopped cabagpatching and gave Raven a glare. She turned to him and gave him a triumphant smile.  
"Hey, c'mon guys. As leader, I say we have a little break. Like camping!" Decided Robin.  
"But, Robin. With us gone, who would take care of our beautiful city?" Asked Starfire, floating up a little and putting a hand out to the city.  
"um...Oh. We could ask titans east." Suggested Robin. He put his hand in the middle of the table, "What do you say?" he said.  
Starfire put her hand in straight away, " Oh, most definately!" She announced. Robin gazed at starfire as she stared back with big, innocent eyes. Her eyes were like big pools of shining emeralds. He shook his gaze away. Beast boy put his hand in next, with Cyborg following. They all looked at Raven for her answer. "Oh alright..." She admitted and put her hand in.  
"So! Let's give the Titans East a call!" Cyborg suggested...


End file.
